narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakura Haruno
Feelings for Sasuke Shouldn't we include in the personality section that many had noted that Sakura's feelings for Sasuke may have changed. Sai stated it and Kakashi stated it. Jtw2014 (talk) 16:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Jtw2014 :I'm sorry to say it but the page of Sakura is always appeared edited by people fond of the pairing SasuSaku, so never showing a real objectivity. What you mentioned is not the only case, there are many omissions of elements that could be seen as anti SasukSaku or pro NaruSaku. I think that it's an useless effort try to edit this page without the active support of a moderator of the wikia: at this point I believe that the better thing is to wait for the end of the manga hoping that, whatever will be the outcome, there will be no reason for people to alterate the content of the page with a pairing ending already decided.--JK88 (talk) 16:32, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, that's up for Kishi to decide that. I know in a previous section Kishi stated that even though Sakura's not over her feelings for Sasuke, it doesn't mean that she doesn't care for Naruto. So it's still debatable. From what I see, SasuSaku is sort of dying and there are hints that NaruSaku is starting to blossom more. But I'm not going to get my hopes up. I'll just have to wait what Kishimoto decides and not upon anybody else's opinion.--Minato2730 (talk) 17:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 540 I believe assuming it was Sasuke is pretty presumptious, especielly given the actual context of the raw and how in both the anime and manga her love for him is talked about in the past tense. Actually given the events its not just presumptuous but unlikely, I think for now the link to Sasuke's page should be removed atleast for now until Kishi ever decides to touch upon it again. Gojirafan430 (talk) 17:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Section. I just noticed that Sakura's profile section is lacking something....particularly on the Jutsu category. She has Yin Seal: Release, as well as her introductory para being totally outdated. May I edit freely or will the moderators help out here? --Hisana456 (talk) 10:19, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Do whatever. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 11:03, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :)--Hisana456 (talk) 11:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Speculation? I was just looking over a few edits and I found this in Sakura's personality section: "The nature of her love is expanded upon and it's revealed by her words and by Kakashi that she no longers pursues Sasuke in a romantic fashion but rather only wants to save him from darkness, wanting to return to the days when Team 7 were together while suffering great and terrible pain when thinking about the path her former comrade has taken." I will state this now: '''I DO NOT WANT A SHIP WAR.' All I will say is that, though it is a possibility, it wasn't clarified in the manga as to whether or not it is romantic. She did say that she wanted to take his pain, and that she did "love" him. "The nature of her love towards Sasuke" was not clarified, by Kakashi or Sakura. I also reread the chapter to check if it is clarified by either character, but I didn't see any clarification from either of the two. Or maybe I missed a section of the text. Or, I could have a bad translation to English. If it says that, it says that. I'm just asking if someone can please clarify this. --Plane in the Desert (talk) 02:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Plane in the Desert :Taken care of --Hisana456 (talk) 03:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Hopefully this doesn't become a war... oh wait... --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 04:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC Check the Viz translation, it's not about shipping wars, it's about the words outright stated from the official translation which this wiki is supposed to follow regardless wheter we like or not. Sakura said she loved Sasuke but only wanted him to come back rather than engage in a romantic relationship and Kakashi makes it abundantly clear that Sasuke is mistaken if he thought Sakura was still pursuing him for romance, that she didn't want to make him hers and that she only wanted to save him. --World Master (talk) 04:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Look here! I'm not a die-hard shipper of any pairing but unless this manga gives a proper ending we can't add stuff which comes to our head like this! Read between the lines, Kakashi DIDN'T say Sakura fell out of love, only that she wants to save him too--Hisana456 (talk) 05:13, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's not stuff coming from anyone's head and I am not saying that she stopped loving him, only that she isn't pursuing a romantic relationship with him. There is no ifs or buts here pal the official translation makes it poignant that she only wants to save him rather than be romantically involved with him. --World Master (talk) 13:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Mr. World Master, I think you might have a bad translation to English. Neither of the two clarify that it is not a romantic relationship, or if it is, for that matter. All that is said is that she wanted to save him from darkness. The nature of her love was not clarified. If you still believe it is, then please copy/paste the paragraphs in which dialogue/narrative says that that is the nature of her love. Don't just say "page 3, page 5", but actually tell us where you found it, since apparently we are not seeing what you're seeing, or vice versa. --Plane in the Desert (talk) 14:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Plane in the Desert :@Hisana & @Plane, Foxie handled it. And the official translation we use are the Japanese Raws, "pal." --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 14:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Here I am not making stuff up:http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v310/SilentBobX/makemesick01_zps3d7751ab.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v310/SilentBobX/makemesick02_zps848d5f47.png, taken from the official translation when Sasuke mocks Sakura for thinking about romance Kakashi rebuts that she doesn't want to make him hers, she only wants to save him and is suffering from loving him. I am not denying she loves him, I am trying to say that even though her feelings are of love, she isn't longing to be romantically involved with him but rather just to save him. Sorry if I am not finding the proper words to express it but the way some people are writing leaves that fundamental aspect out. --World Master (talk) 14:46, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Foxie owns the Viz as well. But your interpretation was a little off. There's no point in linking it, we've already seen it. --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125'']] 14:53, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Then how should we put forth that Sakura only wants to save him and currently isn't pursuing any kind of romantic relationship?--World Master (talk) 15:10, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Sakura doesn't want a romantic relationship has been proven..BUT her falling out of love from him hasn't!--Hisana456 (talk) 15:15, September 30, 2014 (UTC) God bless Foxie :)--Hisana456 (talk) 15:18, September 30, 2014 (UTC)